That Guy is My Neighbors
by Cloverren
Summary: Zero terlahir menjadi vampire yang disangka terkutuk dan menyimpan kekuatan vampirenya, hal tersebut membuatnya pindah ke sebuah area dimana vampire elite berada. Zero tidak pernah menerimanya, tapi anak laki-laki tetangga barunya, Kuran Kaname akan mengubahnya. [Kaname/Zero] please read :3
1. Chapter 1

Zero mengerang saat sebuah truk barang sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Zero, apa kau sudah siap? Orang-orang sudah ada disini." panggil Shizuka.

"Iya Bu, aku akan selesai dalam beberapa menit!"

Zero merasa dongkol, berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga sampai di lantai bawah. Ini adalah keempat kalinya dalam setahun mereka pindah. Jika bukan karena rumor yang tersebar di sekitar kota, maka Dewan akan terus mengganggu mereka sampai mereka pergi, itu semua karena Zero. Kebanyakan orang mengira aneh untuk sepasang pemburu melahirkan seorang bayi vampire. Bayi tersebut adalah Zero. Ini semua bermulai saat usia Zero beranjak lima tahun, orang tuanya selalu menolak anggapan negatif tersebut karena belum ada bukti apapun yang menyatakan kalau Zero adalah vanpire. Selama ulang tahunnya yang kelima, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ingin seperti ulang tahun anak laki-laki lainnya, Zero ingin sekali bangun dan mengalami hari terbaik dalam hidupnya sedikit, walaupun dia tahu kalau itu akan menjadi yang terburuk. Zero sangat gelisah untuk tidur, jadi dia bangun sepagi mungkin untuk menunggu sebuah kejutan dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah sekalipun mereka memberikan kesempatan tersebut. Orang tuanya selalu bangun pagi setiap hari dan dia tahu kalau mereka sedang menyiapkan sarapan ulang tahunnya. Zero berjingkat turun kebawah dan mengintip dari kepala kecilnya melihat dapur. Tidak ada orang tuanya. Itu sungguh tidak biasa mereka meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Dia terus berpikir kemana perginya kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya dia berkesimpulan bahwa orang tuanya pergi untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahunnya. Zero duduk di meja makan dan menunggu. Dia menunggu, menunggu, terus menunggu sampai tidak menyadari sudah tengah malam. Itu pasti ada sesuatu yang salah! Saat itu Ratu Darah Murni, Hiou Shizuka, Dewan dan Lembaga Asosiasi berada di pintu rumahnya pada pukul tiga pagi, Zero merasa ada yang salah. Seperti yang diharapkan pasangan Kiryu secara misterius terbunuh, ada yang bilang bahwa benar kalau Zero memang memiliki kutukan dengan kekuatan vampirenya. Tidak hanya paling kuat dalam sejarah memiliki kekuatan dalam umur yang dibilang muda. Hal ini menangkap perhatian Dewan dan mereka mulai mengawasinya. Shizuka mulai mengadopsi Zero dan menghapus segala hal-hal negatif dunia padanya. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Zero yang menyebabkan hal-hal yang di luar kepala. Di setiap kota yang mereka tinggali pasti ada hal yang terjadi. Pada saat umur ke 16 tahunnya dia merasa sangat takut akan hari itu, Dewan memutuskan melempar mereka ke area vampire yang terpandang. Zero sangat benci area tersebut, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Zero, ayolah!"

Zero kembali dari lamunannya dan mengambil kotak kardus terakhirnya dan turun kebawah.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat lama, kau tahu kita harus jalan." pinta Shizuka.

"Aku minta maaf, _Kaa_-san. Hanya saja aku sedang bingung." Shizuka bernafas dan menarik anaknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku berjanji, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir."ucap Shizuka sambil mengecup kening Zero.

"_Kaa-_san selalu bilang itu terus dan lihat sendiri ini terulang lagi...LAGI!" Shizuka lagi-lagi berpikir apa yang akan dia jawab. Tapi dia tahu kalau itu yang terbaik.

Mobil yang membawa mereka mulai berjalan, Zero memandangi jalan-jalan dari dalam jendela, saat pemandangan dari gedung-gedung berubah menjadi hutan-hutan, dia merasa aneh.

"Apa kau yakin ini tempat yang benar, _Kaa-_san?" tanyanya.

"Komplek vampire memang seperti ini, Zero! Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya!"

Zero membuang nafas, lagi-lagi tinggal bersama vampire-vampire kaya menjengkelkan.

"Oh! Lihat hektar tanahnya, kita akan mempunyai banyak ruang!"ucap Shizuka bersemangat sambil mengambil barang-barang mereka.

"Yaay!" Zero menjawab dengan sinis.

"Zero jangan jadi seperti itu...lihat tetangga telah datang!"

"Tetangga apaan!"

"Zero, jaga tingkah lakumu."

Seorang gadis dan pemuda datang berdampingan dengan membawa hadiah hangat kedatangan mereka. Mereka berdua memiliki mata merah marun dan rambut coklat. Mereka berdua bersaudara. Yang gadis tersenyum ramah sedangkan yang pemuda sangat sulit untuk menampakkan ekspresinya.

"Halo! Orang tua kami mendengar kalo kalian datang, jadi kami sengaja untuk menyambut kalian!" Jerit sang gadis.

"Oh, manisnya. Saya dan ini anak saya Zero!"

"Kami sangat lega kalian disini. Kami dari keluarga Kuran."

Zero men _death glare_ keduanya. Kuran? katanya. Itu terdengar tidak asing. Sepertinya acara pindah ini akan menjadi proses yang panjang. Kuran itu selalu dia jauhkan dari hidupnya akan Zero pastikan hal itu.

* * *

><p>Waaah! akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ini, semoga author segera mengupdate chapter selanjutnya...keep reading yaa, jangan lupa mengreview biar chapternya tmbh cepet di update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Maafkan kalau ada : typo dan cerita yang kurang nyambung.**

* * *

><p>Dua bersaudara tersenyum bersamaan sesaat mereka memberikan Shizuka hadiah sambutan hangat. Shizuka menjerit saat dia memeluk vase beling yang cantik. Vase yang lainnya Zero "tidak sengaja" pecahkan.<p>

" Ini cantik!"jerit Shizuka

"Itu terbuat dari bahan yang spesial jadi tidak mudah pecah." sahut sang gadis.

Tetangganya ini sudah mengambil kesenangannya, dan sudah Zero pastikan mereka akan segera pergi.

"Oh, saya mau mengundang kalian ke dalam! Kalian sudah jalan cukup jauh, saya tahu kalau rumah kalian sangat jauh!" tawar Shizuka.

"Itu bukan masalah yang besar, kita kan vampire."

Shizuka hanya tertawa akan kebodohan dari ucapannya, Zero hanya memutar bola mata melihat tingkah Ibunya. Sampai kapan dia terus bertingkah seperti itu? Karena tidak sabar Zero mengambil barang-barangnya di dalam truk dan membawanya ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tanya pemuda coklat sopan.

Pemuda bersurai _silver_ melempar tatapan dingin ke arah vampire Darah Murni itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Kur.."

"Kaname. Namaku Kuran Kaname. Dia adikku Kuran Yuki."

"Kami tidak keberatan! Orang tua kami sibuk namun mereka tahu kalau kami disini, aku yakin kami bisa membantu." sahut Yuki.

Sebelum Zero ingin mengatakan hal lainnya, Shizuka memotongnya.

"Tentu saja kalian boleh membantu! Kami sangat sulit mendapat bantuan. Ini akan menjadi lebih mudah!"

Dua saudara itu membawa barang-barang mereka dengan sangat cepat dari yang mereka kira, hanya berdua. Setengah dari barang-barang telah selesai! Sisanya adalah kotak-kotak Zero, saat itu darah Zero mendidih saat Yuki mencoba mengangkat kotaknya.

"Hey! Jangan sentuh itu!" Yuki terkejut saat Zero menepisnya dari kotak-kotaknya.

"Aku minta maaf." jawab Yuki tegang.

"Aku akan membawanya sendiri, aku tidak butuh kalian sama sekali." ucap Zero dengan sinis.

Zero membawanya sendiri, Shizuka hanya menaruh dada atas tingkah anaknya itu. Tapi dia harus menjadikan ini kesempatan terbaik kepada tetangga barunya ini, menghiraukan tingkah laku buruk Zero.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan anakku! Dia memang emosional!Bukankah ini waktu makan siang, mari masuk."

Dua Darah Murni masuk dengan senang hati atas undangan makan siang dari Shizuka. Zero menatap benci dari jendela kotor kamarnya. Beraninya Ibunya membiarkan mereka masuk kerumah MEREKA! Dia mengaduh kesal di jendela kamarnya. Orang-orang itu. Bagaimana kalau tetangga yang lain seperti mereka? Hidup Zero pastilah berakhir. Zero berjalan ke arah balkon rumahnya dan melompat dari atas. Dia membawa barang-barangnya lagi dari truk dan menuju ke kamarnya lagi. Dia bisa melihat ada kotak ukuran jumbo berada di atas kasurnya.

"Apa-apaan ini!"

"Kau bisa mengatur barang-barangmu, aku bukan yang terbaik dalam mendekor, tapi aku bisa membantu!" ucap Yuki.

"Keluar dari kamarku!"

"Apa yang membuatmu membenci kami! Aku hanya ingin menolong, tapi kau malah tidak sopan terhadap kami!"

Yuki tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa, tapi Zero merasakan aura berat terpenuhi di dalam kamarnya, Kaname berdiri di depan Yuki dengan bersiap untuk serangan.

"Apa ada masalah?" Kaname sedikit kesal.

"Ya, itu kalian!"

Zero sudah melangkah maju ke arah Kaname, namun Kaname menghindar tidak berniat untuk bertengkar.

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga!"

"Baik, kami akan pergi." kata Kaname kesal, namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

Yuki dengan wajah khawatir mengikuti langkah Kaname yang lebih duluan jalan. Shizuka berjalan menuju ke arah tangga ingin tahu keributan yang terjadi, tapi dia sudah melihat Kaname dengan Yuki turun.

"Kami sungguh minta maaf, tapi kami harus pergi." ucap Yuki menyesal.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" jawab Shizuka. Melihat dua Darah Murni telah pergi.

"Zero!"

Shizuka berjalan maju ke atas tangga, menuju kamar Zero. Dia menendang kamarnya dan tidak kuat dengan kelakuan anaknya ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu begitu, Zero?! Kau ingin semua ini berubah, tapi kau selalu bersikap seperti itu?! Kenapa?!" bentak Shizuka marah.

Zero lebih memilih tidak menjawab dan mengabaikannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Tapi nanti kau akan terbiasa dengan mereka karena kau akan satu sekolah dengan mereka!"

"Ap-Apa? itu tidak adil!" bantah Zero.

"Sayang sekali Zero, mau tidak mau kau akan sekolah di Cross Akademi."

Shizuka kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, dia meninggalkan pemuda yang sedang memproses dari informasinya itu. Dunia Zero sedang retak. Pergi ke sekolah bersama mereka.

"_Kuso._"

Sedikit yang Zero ketahui bahwa Akademi Cross adalah hal yang terbaik dalam kehidupan terburuknya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya update jg chapter 2, <em>gomen!<em> kalau chapter disini sedikit. tapi janji deh di chapter selanjutnya dipanjangin. _doumo arigatou_ yg udh review.soalnya review dari pembaca adalah semangat author untuk terus nulis chap selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname dan Yuki sedang duduk di taman mereka dengan dilengkapi secangkir teh bersama teman-teman mereka. Mereka selalu berdiskusi tentang politisi atau obrolan lain, namun yang paling favorite dari mereka semua adalah bergosip. Itu tidak mengejutkan kalau Zero sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Berani sekali vampire kelas bawah begitu sembrono kepada kalian berdua? Maksudku itu kan kalian adalah Pangeran dan Putri para vampire!" komplen Aidou.

Mereka semua tahu betapa dalamnya kesetiaanya kepada keluarga Kuran. Jadi dia sangat membenci Zero, begitu dengan pengawal Kuran lainnya.

"Secara teknis dia juga seorang Pangeran juga" kata Yuki.

Semua mata menuju kearahnya karena perkataan tersebut.

"Ibunya adalah Ratu Darah Murni, dia adalah Pangeran vampire yang hanya berstatus tidak diketahui." Kaname menambahkan.

Mereka semua diam saat mereka menyadari berbicara senonoh. Tidak heran kalau Dewan tidak bisa membunuhnya saat dia lahir. Dia adalah vampire pertama yang tidak berstatus, namun berhak untuk dihargai.

"Tunggu! Kalau Zero adalah keluarga bangsawan, kenapa dia tidak kita ketahui?" tanya Ruka.

"Kelahirannya adalah tabu, dan memutuskan untuk disembunyikan."

"Tapi kenapa hal itu tidak berhasil?" tanya Aido

"Semua yang aku tahu kalau dia yang merasa menjauh dari dunia kebenaran, menyebabkan banyak perhatian yang menampilkan dia ingin menjauh dari kita. Jadi anggotan Dewan memindahkan kemari."

"Bangsawan atau bukan, aku masik tidak menyukainya!" Aidou ketus.

"Jangan berburuk sangaka Aidou, kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya." ucap Ichijou

"Kita sebaiknya datang bersama menemui Zero hari ini." Seiren angkat bicara.

Semua mengangguk tanda pesetujuan kecuali Yuki dan Kaname.

"Dia sangan anti-sosial dan tidak suka tamu."

"Pantas dia tidak pernah terlihat di sosial kita! Tapi kita dapat merubahnya" Ichijou beragumen.

Kuran mendesah, tidak pernah mendengar akan akhirnya jika mereka tidak mengunjungi Zero lagi.

"Baik, kita akan ikut ke rumah Zero" kata Kaname.

Ichijou adalah orang pertama yang bangundari kursinya dan keluar dari taman.

"Mau lari kemana? Dia bahkan tidak tahu rumah Zero berada" Kain mendesah.

Akhirnya mereka semua keluar dari taman dan mencari teman pirangnya yang menyentrik. Mereka menemukannya di dekat blok tempat kediaman Hiou berada. Itu membutuhkan beberapa menit, menyadari kalau mereka sudah berada di depan taman rumah besar Hiou. Yuki ingin membuka pintu, namun sudah terbuka dan seseorang keluar. Mereka semua menyadari kalau dia adalah Shhizuka. Semuanya secepatnya tunduk hormat untuk Ratunya walaupun Shizuka tidak memperhatikan.

"Oh, _Konbanwa._ Apa yang kalian butuhkan? Aku sedang buru-buru karena lupa mengisi kertas-kertas rumah."

"Kami hanya ingin tahu apa Zero ada di rumah?"tanya Ichijou.

Shizuka melihat mereka dengan lekat, sejak kapan Zero sudah mulai populer. Dia mencoba menhilangka pikiran tersebut. Dia menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Dia diatas, di perpustakaan. _Jaa~_"

Shizuka melihat kebelakang dan menaiki mobil misterius, dia membuka jendela mobil samabil melambaikan tangan.

"Shizuka-sama memiliki karakter yang aneh." Rima bicara blak-blakan.

Mereka semua masuk ke rumah besar, ingin tahu apa saja di dalamnya. Kuran hanya melihat setiap sudut tapi menarik. Ruangannya gelap tapi tetap elegan. Lampu intan berada diatas kepala mereka, mereka memproses apa yang mereka tatap, tangga yang berbentuk spiral menghubungkan dengan ruang besar pertemuan dengan koridor lainnya

"Sial, ini semua berkelas untuk orang yang kesepian!" ketus Aidou.

"Itu tidak sopan, Aidou!" Kaname memarahi.

Aido mendongkol dibelakang sepupunya yang hanya memutar bola matanya. Kenapa sepupunya sangat bermulut besar? Meraka berhenti didepan pintu merah marun dengan gagang terbuat dari emas, tertulis 'perpustakaan'. Yuki mengambil nafas, saat dia mulai masuk ruangan.

"_Konbanwa?_" tanya Yuki.

"Duh, kau lagi!"katanya dengan nada terganggu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga Zero!" Yuki menjawab kembali.

"Apa maumu?"

"Boleh kami masuk?" Yuki memohon.

"Tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang kami?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah grup vampire memaksa masuk dan Kaname juga Yuki masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Mulut mereka terjatuh sampai ke lantai saat mereka melihat ruangannya. Rak buku tinggi delapan belas kaki, seratus pilihan buku, dan lampu berlian lainnya! Disana juga ada pilihan manga dan tempat membaca dengan hangat. Ichijou harus bertahan untuk tidak menangis dari pemandangan yang indah ini.

"Boleh aku mati disini?" tanya Ichijou pada Zero.

"Um..."

Tentu saja Aido tidak merasa tertarik. Dia memperhatikan beberapa tempat dan mendongkol lagi.

"Ini tidak sebagus dugaanku! Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki bagian referensi!"

"Kami memang tidak punya"

"Ha! Sudah kuduga!"ucap Aidou cukup sombong.

"Kami punya area referensi" Zero menisyaratkan anggota tubuhnya ke belakang perputakaannya yang memiliki 20 rak.

Zero memberika momen untuk Aido yang baru saja dia lihat. Aido mengendus sebentar dan berbisik.

"Ini sangat sempurna!"

"Aku sa...sa..sangat mencintaimu."Aido berbisik dan berlari menuju bagian dari mimpinya dan tinggal disitu, tidak mendengarkan yang lain katatan.

"Aidou, kita belum diundang masuk" ucap Kaname.

Mereka semua tidak mendengar ucapan Kaname, Rima dan Shiki pergi ke bagian _thriller_ dan misteri. Ruka ke romansa. Ichijou tentu saja dengan _manga_nya. Seirin membaca buku tentang peperangan dan strategi perang. Terakhir Kain sedang duduk di penghangatan sambil minum kopi disetiap sentuhan.

"_Minna.._ini tidak sopan! Kita bahkan belum menanyakan perizinan untuk masuk!"kata Yuki kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. semua orang selalu datang menemuiku hanya menuju ke perpustaakaanku. Satu-satunya hal yang paling ku suka adalah buku, jadi aku terus mengumpulkan buku yang sudah kubaca dan menjadikan sebuah perpustakaan milikku sendiri." terang Zero.

"Umm.."

"Kalian mau masuk?" tanya Zero.

Yuki hanya mengangguk dan Kaname hanya tersenyum hangat.

"Silahkan"

Zero berjalan kepinggir dan membiarkan dua Darah Murni masuk. Ichijou menyambar temannya dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi dia sangat luar biasa. Ini akan menjadi hubungan pertemanan yang indah!

Kaname menatap Zero yang juga sedang membaca buku yang tadi tertunda, mungkin dia hanya memiliki hari yang buruk saat bertemu dengannya. Tapi Kaname merasa ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan pemuda surai _silver _itu.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disini akan menjadi dimana pairing Kaname dan Zero. Mohon maaf kalau ada typo atau cerita yang kurang nyambung XD**

**I hope you enjoy this story**

* * *

><p>Zero mendesah sebab ini adalah minggu terakhirnya, minggu depan dia sudah mulai bersekolah di Akademi Cross. Dia tahu kalau dia punya Yuki dan semua teman-temannya tapi dia masih merasa aneh dengan mereka. Maksudnya tidak ada diantara mereka yang takut atau ingin membunuhnya.<p>

'Mungkin ini rasanya jika berada di kawanan vampire'pikirnya.

Satu-satunya yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah kekuatan Zero, dan apa yang mereka lakukan bila mengetahuinya. Zero mencoba untuk sempurna, agar tidak tergelincir, jadi mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Ini adalah waktu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan punya teman lagi, jadi dia tidak mau memiliki ikatan dengan mereka.

Zero meluncur dari kasurnya dan memulai mandi untuk kebiasaan sehari-harinya yang biasanya tidak melakukan apapun. Air _shower_ mengalir di tubuh langsingnya. Dia membiarkan butir-butir air jatuh dari badannya untuk beberapa menit dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mengambil baju polos abu-abu yang mempunyai lengan cukup panjang untuk ukuran lengannya. Dia tidak peduli toh! Dia menyukainya kalau terlihat aneh yang bisa membuat orang-orang menjauhinya atau meninggalkannya sendiri. Lalu dia melempar _skinny jeans_ dan duduk di luar di atas beranda.

"Hmm, apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

* * *

><p>Kaname bangun dan melakukan kegiatan rutin saat sinar bulan masuk ke dalam jendela kamarnya.<p>

"Ahh, malam yang indah. Aku ingin tahu Zero sedang apa sekarang?"Kaname penasaran.

Akhir-akhir ini Kaname selalu bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan Zero dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia suatu saat mengunjungi rumahnya. Namun, dia hanya merasa tidak enak kalau Zero tidak menyukai kedatangannya tanpa di undang. Kaname selalu menunggu jika Hiou mengundangnya, agar dia bisa melihat Zero. Mengingatnya terlintas semu merah di wajahnya.

'Apa yang kupikirkan tadi? Aku hampir mengatakan kalau aku sedang kangen dengan Zero.'benak Kaname menutupi mulutnya karena kaget dengan pikirannya.

Mungkin dia harus pergi berkunjung secara kejutan ke rumahnya. Ingin juga dia mengajak Yuki, tapi adikknya kira-kira masih tidur di kamarnya. Kaname tidak mau membangunkan adik kesayangannya. Kaname juga sangat mengakui, kalau Zero terlihat menarik dengan keterkejutannya dengan datang tiba-tiba. Memikirkannya membuat Kaname terkikik kecil, Kaname berjalan ke tempat tidur adiknya dan mencium kening Yuki. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan segera pergi berkunjung ke kediaman Hiou.

Zero duduk dengan tenang dan suasana sedang sunyi, dia bisa mencium banyak aroma dari komplek vampire. Semuanya terasa normal sampai sesuatu hinggap di pikirannya. Ulang tahunnya besok! Kekuatannya selalu muncul saat ulang tahunnya dan ibunya juga menyiapkan pesta kejutan besok. Shizuka mencoba untuk menutupinya tapi wanita itu sungguh mustahil untuk menyembunyikan secara tenang.

"Me..me..mereka akan tahu kekuatanku!" Zero menggagap.

"Zero!"

Perhatian Zero terbuyar saat melihat Pangeran Darah Murni datang atau berjalan ke arahnya. Zero bisa merasa kekuatannya sedang mengamuk di dalam tubuhnya menunggu kebebasan.

"Jangan! Jangan sekarang!"

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi, Zero? Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Kaname bertanya.

Zero hampir lupa kalau Kaname sedang berada disini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaname. Aku sedang bicara sendiri." ucap Zero.

Keningnya sudah mengalir keringat dan badannya merinding, dalam sudut pandang Kaname malam ini tidak terlalu dingin. Tapi dia mengangkat alisnya dan mencoba mendekat. Zero sedang tidak stabil, keringat mengalir ke lehernya dan Kaname semakin mendekat. Kuitnya pucat dan panas.

"Zero, _daijoubuka._ Kau terlihat sakit, apa sebaiknya kupanggil Ibumu?" tanya Kaname khawatir.

"Aku...aku baik Kana..me" lirih Zero berjalan sambil bertahan dengan gagang tangga.

Nafasnya sedang terengah-engah, jalannya juga sudah tidak goyah. Tapi dia harus tahan karena disitu ada Kaname. Dia tidak ingin Kaname mengetahuinya.

"Zero! Aku serius, aku bisa membantu." kesal Kaname ingin menghampiri Zero

Zero bisa merasakan kepanikan suara Kaname, dia harus menahannya dan terus berpura-pura. Bagaimana kalau Kaname memanggil dokter? Mereka pasti akan tahu siapa Zero sebenarnya.

"Aku sung—"

Kaname segera menangkap Zero yang hampir jatuh ke tanah. Zero hanya melihat pemandangan guram dan menangkap sosok coklat didepannya.

"Zero!" Kaname memanggil.

Itu adalah yang terakhir dia dengar sebelum dia total dengan kegelapan.

* * *

><p>Zero membuka matanya dan menemukan dia sedang berada di ruangan yang megah dan mewah. Matanya menerawang ke setiap sudut sampai dia mendapatkan Kaname sedang duduk di pinggir kasur dengan wajahnya yang kalem.<p>

"Zero."

"Kaname?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu."

DEG

Zero melihat Kaname dengan ketakutan. Dia tahu? Apa maksudnya dia tahu.

"Ka..kau tahu?" tanya Zero gagap.

Kaname bisa merasakan detak jantung Zero yang kencang. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya sampai dia tertawa kecil.

"Iya Zero, aku tahu."

DEG

"Aku tahu tentang ulang tahunmu, aku dengar kau mencoba merahasiakannya dari kami."

Wajah Zero yang pucat berubah menjadi aslinya secepat mungkin.

'Tunggu? Baru saja dia bilang ulang tahunku?'pikirnya.

Zero mencoba bernafas kembali dan mulai tertawa juga.

"Oh iya! Sial aku pikir dapat lari sebelum itu! Yaa, kau sudah mengetahuinya deh." Zero sengaja mengikuti alur.

"Yuki sedang menyiapkan rencana pestanya...euh!" Kaname keceplosan.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah mengetahui tentang pestanya. Tapi kalian tidak usah repot-repot datang kalau sibuk." jawab Zero tenang.

"Kau bicara apa? tentu saja kami akan datang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi kau terlihat sakit."tanya Kaname yang saat ini berekspresi khawatir.

"Oh itu...aku hanya belum minum darah apapun di tubuhku." sindir Zero.

"Ini akan menahanmu sedikit."

Kaname menyerahkan pil darah ke Zero, dia menerimanya tapi dia tahu bahwa itu tidak akan bekerja. Tubuhnya sangat membenci pil sialan itu. Zero beranjak dari kasur dan Kaname mengantarnya menuju pintu.

"Ingat untuk meminumnya. Kita tidak menginginkan Dewan mengecek kita sekarang, kan?" ucap Kaname.

Zero mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Eumm..Kaname terima kasih." ucap Zero kesal namun segera pergi.

Kaname tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kepergian Zero dan menutup pintu. Setelah dia mengetahui Zero sudah tidak ada, dia segera menuju perpustakaan. Mencari buku tentang riset.

"Pasti buku itu ada di suatu tempat."

Kaname hampir menyerah, saat dia melihat buku terpajang tidak jauh dari dia berdiri.

"Legenda vampire kuno."

Kaname menghapus debu dari buku tersebut dan membukanya.

"Hal yang tidak dikenal." bisiknya.

"Vampire tanpa status."

* * *

><p>Zero pulang ke rumah dengan tampang gelisah takut bertemu dengan ibunya<p>

"_Kaa_-san, kau di rumah?"

Shizuka muncul dari arah dapur dan menyapa anaknya.

"Zero, aku tidak melihatmu seharian hari ini!" ujarnya memeluk anaknya.

Dengan terkejutnya Zero membalas pelukannya. Mata Shizuka terbuka lebar dan menatap anaknya dengan tidak percaya. Kapan Zero suka memeluk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa! aku hanya merindukanmu!" jawab Zero malu.

"Ha! Iblis mana yang merasukimu, Zero?

"_Kaa-_san, aku hanya sedikit takut hari ini. Itu saja."

Wajah Shizuka yang tadinya mengejek menjadi terlihat sedih dan khawatir.

"Kenapa kau takut, Zero?"

Zero mendesah dan menceritakannya.

"Kekuatanku hampir bangun hari ini dan 'seseorang' bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia melihat atau tidak."

Mata Shizuka terbelalak dengan teror. Bagaimana jika mereka harus pindah lagi. Dia menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya dan mengisyaratkan Zero untuk melakukan yang sama.

"Zero sayangku, itu tidak masalah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangmu. Kau aman disini." jawab Shizuka lalu mencium kening Zero.

Zero tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Zero membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Shizuka untuk yang terakhir.

"Itu bukan tentang keselamatanku yang aku khawatirkan."

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya? ditunggu di reviewnya ya.. tenang ini cerita belum selesai, author akan segera update sebab inspirasinya masih belum tergambar jelas untuk lanjutannya. hehe XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Akhirnya chapter 5 terwujud...aah disini author buat agak drama banget. chapter terpanjang yang pernh author bikin. Mohon maaf klo ada typo atau kurang nyambung. Maaf klo chapternya agak panjang.**

**I hope your enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"Selamat ulang tahun!"<p>

Kumpulan teman-teman beserta keluarga mereka ramai bertepuk tangan atas kejutan untuk Zero. Tidak seorangpun yang pernah datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Meskipun dia tahu kalau dia mendapatkan pesta tahun ini, tapi ini sungguh berlebihan! Shizuka dan Juri datang dari arah ddapur dengan membawa kue tar strawberi tiga tingkat. Mereka letakkan di depan Zero yang kaget. Dia mencoba tersenyum dan santai, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kekuatannya keseluruhannya akan aktif pada hari ini. Semuanya berkumpul mengelilingi Zero, menunggu lilin 16 tahun di tiup dan menyantap kue manis rasa strawberi itu.

"Buat permohonan, Sayang!"Shizuka berbisik manis di telinga anaknya.

Zero hanya mengangguk _nervous _dan memulai meniup api bercahaya yang bertulis 16.

"Tolong biarkan hari ini berakhir secepat mungkin" bisik Zero.

Dia meniup lilinnya, satu persatu apinya padam. Para undangan memberikan tepuk tangan sedangkan Shizuka memotong kue untuk Zero. Dia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman palsu disaat orang-orang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya di hari yang menyenangkan ini. Dia dengan rela memakan kuenya saat Yuki menghampiri di sampingnya.

"Hentikan kerutan burukmu itu! Ini ulang tahunmu, bergembiralah!" jerit Yuki menaruh tanganya di lengannya.

"Terima kasih Yuki, aku hanya merasa ini bukan diriku saja."

Yuki yang terlihat khawatir dan menggosok punggungnya dengan peduli.

"Apa kau mau kupanggilkan ibumu? Apa hal ini sering terjadi, Zero?"

Mata Zero membulat dengan teror. Apakah dia memberitahunya? Bagaimana dia tahu? Tunggu...Kaname!

"Umm..Aku baik, Yuki. Sungguh! Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan pesta besar." bohongnya.

Sejujurnya Zero tidak pernah mendapatkan pesta seumur hidupnya dan dia sangat menhargai kesempatan ini. Semuanya tersenyum danberdansa dengan kesenangan di ruang berdansa. Ibunya sungguh melakukannya. Aido menyambar Yuki dan mulai mendomba jantan tentang kegiatan orientasi di Akademi. Zero mencoba mendengarkan mereka namun kepalanya mulai membawanya pusing.

"Seragamnya putih!

Kepala berdenyut.

"Asrama kita seperti rumah mewah versi mini."

Berdenyut! Berdenyut!

"Zero, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kaname.

Zero sedang menatap lantai sambil menggenggam pinggir meja.

"Baik!" Zero berbohong.

"Tidak, kau bohong!" bantah Kaname.

Kaname sudah berada disampingnya.

"Zero, katakan padaku kalau kau mulai sakit lagi, kan?"

Akar-akar tumbuhan mulai muncul di tangannya dan lengan. Beberapa lampu mulai berkedip dan beberapa tamu terlihat cemas dan ketakutan. Tentu saja Shizuka menanganinya dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dia maju ke depan dan mengumumi ruangan.

"_Minna!_ Bisa keluar ke taman belakang untuk kejutan spesial!"

Semua undangan mencoba keluar dari ruangan untuk melihat kejutan menarik selama Shizuka berlari ke arah Zero.

"Apa ini sering terjadi?"Yuki bertanya.

"Yuki, aku pikir sebaiknya kau dan teman-temanmu pergi keluar! Nikmati pertunjukkannya!" kata Shizuka

Yuki akhirnya pergi ke luar melewati Shizuka yang sedang mengobati Zero. Shizuka terlihat sangat berdukacita atas anaknya sekarang.

'Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Zero sudah berkedut sekarang dan ruangan menjadi sangat gelap' pikir Shizuka dalam hati.

"_Kaa-_san! Dimana kau? Mengapa ini terjadi sekarang?" tanya Zero lirih.

"Jadi ini sudah sering terjadi." ungkap Aido.

"Apa sebaiknya kita mencari pertolongan?"tanya Kaname.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi dia tidak menginginkan Zero terlihat kesakitan tersebut. Batinnya selalu ingin menolong pemuda _silver_ tersebut, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Tidak! Keluar saja!" bentak Shizuka.

Dia dapat mendengar suara kaki yang berdatangan. Ichijou, Ruka, Seiren, Shiki, dan Kian masuk ke ruangan.

"Nyonya Hiou para tamu mau...whoa!" Ichijou sulit untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"TIDAK ADA!" sekali lagi Shizuka membentak.

Ruangan menjadi hening, segalanya menjadi tidak bergerak untuk bebrapa detik lalu...

"Ahh!" pekik Zero.

Kegelapan mengelilingi setiap ruangan. Berlilitan, hitam, berbentuk seperti iblis berada di tubuh Zero. Mereka berlari liar dan tergesa-gesa, jendela pecah dan mereka keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Semua undangan lari tumpang langgang seperti kawanan tikus yang dikejas kucing. Zero merembes ke pojok ruangan dansa, tidak menginginkan mendengar teriakan iblis dari mereka. Zero tahu ini akan terjadi, dia ketakutan akan dirinya. Teman-temannya pasti menjauhinya. Pasti!

"Apa-apaan dia itu?!"teriak Aido terkejut juga takut.

"Ini adalah rahasia Zero!"

"Kekuatannya adalah..."

"Sebuah gerbang. Gerbang untuk ketakutan kegelapan kita." jawab Kaname tenang walaupun dia sedikit sakit.

* * *

><p>Segalanya kembali ngeri dan seram. Tidak seorangpun yang mau datang atau mengunjungi Kediaman Hiou, begitupun juga Yuki. Kejadian itu telah menyebabkan masalah di komplek vampire. Banyak rumor dari kompleknya mengatakan kalau Dewan sengaja mengirimnya untuk berencana membesarkan telur iblis. Zero benci bahwa semuanya mengatakan kalau dia adalah "Benih Iblis" mereka semua berbisik saat dia berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Semua teman barunya menjauhinya. Setiap undangan yang dia berikan pada mereka selalu mereka abaikan. Mereka berbicara lagi dengannya lagi karena ada orientasi Akademi Cross adalah hari ini. Zero duduk memeluk kakinya di pojok westafel kamar mandinya, ruangannya menjadi gelap dan tidak bernyawa. Dia dapat mendengar suara sepatu Ibunya masuk ke dalam suaka kegelapan.<p>

"Zero, kumohon buka pintunya. Kita harus pergi!"

Tidk ada jawaban.

"Perjalanan ke Akademi itu dua jam kita butuh pergi sekarang!" teriak Shizuka lagi.

Zero tidak merubah posisinya dia sekarang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

Shizuka menggedor kepalanya di pintu, mencoba untuk membebaskan rasa frustasinya

"Zero, kumohon jangan lakukan ini sekarang"lirih Shizuka.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Zero tidak kalah lirih.

"Karena _Kaa-_san mencintaimu dan dia hanya menginginkan anaknya bahagia dan sekolah adalah yang dibutuhkannya"

"Ayo sayang bicara padaku." lanjut Shizuka karena tidak ada respon dari Zero.

Zero menendang pintu dan menatap tajam Ibunya.

"Aku bukan anak bayi, berhenti seolah-olah aku bayi!"

"Makanya berhenti bersikap seperti tadi,"

Mereka sedang menatap tajam satu sama lain, tentu saja Shizuka yang menang atas ancaman yang dia berikan. Shizuka membantu mengangkat barang bawaan Zero ke dalam mobil. Sopir hanya diam layaknya ini adalah pertamanya mereka pindah, Zero menatap jendela mobil, melihat dengan tatapan sepi. Shizuka sekali-kali melirik Zero yang sedang menatap jendela.

"Roda di bus berputar dan berputar!" Shizuka memulai.

"Tidak!" Zero mendesis sambil menatap marah Ibunya.

Shizuka tersenyum, senang bahwa dia bisa membuat kesal anaknya.

"Aku dengar sekolahnya tidak buruk."

"_Kaa-_san selalu mendengar banyak hal."

"Beneran loh."

"Ya ya" ucap Zero jenuh.

"Apa-apaan itu?"tanya Shizuka.

"Tidak ada."

Senyumannya semakin membesar selama mungkin sampai mereka telah tiba di parkiran sekolah.

"Oh, ini sangat indah dan besar dan...Oh aku hanya menyukainya."ucap Shizuka senang.

"Terserah."

Shizuka menatap tajam Zero lagi tapi agak melembut, dia tahu ini sangat sulit untuknya. Shizuka menonton beberapa orang tua mengantar anak-anak mereka, mereka berpelukan dan mencium. Beberapa ada yang tertawa dan ada yang menangis tapi dia tahu kalau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Pandangannya kembali ke putranya dan menyadari kalau dia tidak sedang marah melainkan ketakutan. Takut akan hidup barunya, takut masa depannya, dan tanpa dirinya. Sejujurnya, dia tidak pernah mengingat waktu jika Zero tidak bersamanya, ini adalah hal pertamanya. Empat tahun menjalani sekolah tanpanya pasti terasa mengerikan dalam dirinya. Dia melirik kembali ke Zero, matanya hanya melirik sebentar ke ibunya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan mobil tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal. Shizuka merasa kesal dengan tingkah buruknya dan berjalan menuju mobil sampai sesuatu terasa di kakinya.

"Zero, kau melupakan teleponmu!"komplen Shizuka, namun Zero sudah pergi.

* * *

><p>Shizuka membuka lebar pintu kayu elegan dari sekolah itu. Ini begitu indah. Ratusan ruang kelas, tangga yang berpolis, guru yang terlihat profesional, dan seragam yang lucu!<p>

Dia menuju meja sekretariat.

"_Konbanwa._"sapanya.

"Apa anda orang tua?"

"Um..iya benar. Putraku meninggalkan sesuatu dan aku..."

"Apa kau butuh nomor kamarnya?"

"Oh ya aku.."

"Apa putra anda bernama Zero, dia bilang sesuatu tentang anda saat dia berjalan masuk. Nomor kamarnya 25 dan dia ada di asrama _Moon. _Nikmati harimu, Nyonya."

Dia segera pergi dari tempat tersebut dan menuju asrama Zero.

"Sekretaris yang aneh."ucap Shizuka.

Shizuka tiba di sebuah gedung mewah seperti asrama, anak-anak ini sudah tinggal di tempat yang mewah.

"Bisa kubantu?"

Shizuka terkejut dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Saya hanya mau menaruh benda yang tertinggal untuk putraku, namanya Zero.."

"'Benda' itu putramu?" murid itu terkejut.

Shizuka tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Apa anak ini baru saja mengatakan Zero berharganya sebuah 'barang'? Tidak itu tidak mungkin benar dia terlihat manis da polos. Mungkin dia hanya salah dengar.

"Bajingan itu sangat seram, aku membencinya! Beraninya kau melahirkan iblis seperti dia?Aku tahu ini sungguh tidak menghargai karena kau seorang Darah Murni tapi kau butuh mendengar kenyataan!"terang murid itu dengan jijik.

Saat ini Shizuka sudah benar-benar marah karena baru saja dia menjelek-jeleknya dan putranya! Apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang sekarang? Sekolah ini seharusnya menerima perbedaan vampire, bukan? Darahnya sudah mendidih tapi dia disini tidak menginginkan kegaduhan. Dia kembali dengan wajah senangnya dan berjalan melewati pemuda senonoh itu tapi dia belum selesai bicara.

"Sekolah ini tidak pantas untuk jenis seperti dia dan kita akan sangat senang jika kau mengeluarkan 'barang'mu dari lingkungan sekolah ini."katanya.

Dia menahan langkahnya, retakan jendela pecah dan berjatuhan. Pemuda itu masih berdiri tanpa pergerakan, aura dingin mematikan menyebar ke setiap ruangan. Pandangan Shizuka menggelap dan turun dari tangga.

"Jadi kurasa kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara dan putra siapa yang kau bicarakan itu, jika kau punya masalah aku bisa memperbaikinya sekarang juga! Jangan khawatir aku akan mengirim abumu ke orangtuamu!"

"Aku lebih baik mati dibandingkan terjebak di satu kamar yang sama dengan sebuah ancaman!" dia berkata, darah keluar dari mulut pahitnya.

Shizuka berhenti dan menyadari, ini adalah teman sekamar Zero! Beraninya dia komplen tentang putranya!

"Beraninya kau menolak untuk berbagi dengan putraku karena masalahnya!" Shizuka mendesir samabil mengambil pedang dekat sebuah sofa.

Dia memegangnya 5 inci dari pemuda dan hampir untuk...

"_KAA-SAN!_"

"Nyonya Hiou."

Dunianya sejenak berhenti, Zero ada disini, Kaname dan...

"Anggota Dewan!"kata Shizuka menjatuhkan korbannya.

"Kami, Dewan. Telah memberikanmu sangat banyak kesempatan. Aku minta maaf untuk mengatakannya tapi ini adalah yang terakhir. Kau ikut denganku."

Shizuka berjalan dengan borgol anti-Vampire, dengan histeris Zero mencoba meraih ibunya tetapi beberapa teman sekelasnya menjepitnya kebawah. Kaname tidak mau melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan ini, dia tetap tegar. Benaknya berteriak kesakitan melihat Zero saat ini. Bisa Kaname rasakan kalau jiwa Zero sedang retak. Shizuka telah dimasukkan ke kurungan khusus Darah Murni. Dia melihat kebelakang kearah anaknya, tatapanya sedih dan menyesal.

"_Sayounara_"

"TIDAK! JANGAN! _KAA_-SAN! _KAA_-SAN!" Zero menjerit seperti layaknya orang yang kesurupan.

Kain terkejut mendengar perintah dari kaname, karena dia sedang butuh kamar _single._ Dan Kain disuruh untuk mendapatkannya. Kaname juga meyuruh kelas untuk tidak membicarakan kejadian ini dan menyuruh mereka bubar. Kaname yang saat ini hanya berdua dengan Zero, pemuda _silver_ itu hanya duduk di tempat dimana ibunya tadi berada. Dia memegang sebuah benda yang bersinar ditangannya. Kaname hanya mendesah, Zero saat seperti ini terlihat sangat rapuh. Kaname merasa iba dengannya, mengapa Zero harus merasakan ini semua.

'Zero, bagaimanapun aku akan melindungimu,"benak Kaname masih menatap punggung Zero.

Zero sedang menatap kosong ke arah benda yang menyala karena mempunyai sedikit energi. Zero menatap ke bawah ke teleponnya yang mati dilayar menampilkan pesan terakhir yang pernah ia terima dan itu yang dia pedulikan.

"_Kaa_-san mencintaimu, semoga hari pertamamu berharga!"

-Shizuka-

* * *

><p><strong>Well gimana dengan chapter yang ini? drama banget gak sih? terima kasih yang sudah review. Author <strong>

**juga bingung mau ngelanjutin lagi atau engga. Tapi yang pasti kalau di lanjutin malah bikin penasaran para reader kan? klo mau di lanjutin sama Author, tolong review. oh terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, ini adalah semangat Author untuk menulis cerita. hehe :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Itu terjadi pada awal penerimaan siswa di Cross Akademi. Di suatu parkiran seolah dipenuhi kumpulan orang tua yang membantu anak-anaknya membawakan barang bawaannya. Terhias di wajah-wajah mereka kesedihan maupun kegembiraan. Sedih bila orang yang selalu bersama dengan kita harus berpisah dengan waktu yang lama. Gembira karena dapat bertemu dengan kawanan baru. Di suatu ruangan yang megah terdapat keluarga yang hebat dan terlihat wajah-wajah mereka sangat bahagia. Keluarga Kuran, keluarga yang memegang kekuasaan akan dunia vampire, keluarga yang sangat kuat dan disegani para petinggi-petinggi lainnya. Mereka sedang mengobrol ringan tentang kehidupan di sekolah ini.

"Kaname, kau yang paling bijaksana. Aku serahkan semua vampire di sekolah ini padamu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya." ucap Haruka bijak.

"Hai, _Otou_-sama. Kau bisa mengandalkanmu"

Pada saat orang tua Kuran telah pergi meninggalkan anak-anaknya, Kaname dan Yuki pun berpisah untuk mengerjakan hal masing-masing. Yuki ingin bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya Yori yang berada di Asrama _Day_. Sedangkan kakaknya pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat karena telah melewatkan hari yang panjang. Dia tidur sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian sebelumnya.

**~Flashback On~**

"_Zero, Daijoubuka." ucap Kaname yang masih dibelakang punggung Zero. Wajahnya bisa dikatakan khawatir._

_Tidak ada jawaban dari surai_ _silver, wajahnya masih tertunduk tidak ada ekspresi yang keluar. Kaname mengetahui kalau Zero jadi terpuruk, karena untuk pertama kalinya dia hidup sendirian seperti ini. Akhirnya Zero segera berdiri sambil menggenggam ponselnya, mata Kaname tidak lepas darinya._

"_Kaname, boleh tinggalkan aku sendiri?aku masih sedikit aneh." Jawabnya parau kemudian pergi keluar dari asrama Moon._

_Kaname bingung untuk melakukan apa, sebenarnya dia juga ingin membantu Zero atau menenangkan depresinya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memaksanya, takut membuat dia semakin merasa sakit. Akhirnya Kaname juga pergi meninggalkan gedung itu dan menuju ke gedung pertemuan untuk berjumpa dengan Yuki dan orangtuanya._

~**Flashback off~**

Kaname bangun dan melihat keluar jendela, sinar bulan sudah masuk keruangannya dengan terangnya. Dia tersenyum melihat bulan yang begitu indah dan terang. Pikirannya kemudian beralih untuk bertanya-tanya kepada pemuda bersurai _silver. _Mungkinkah dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Terlintas lagi dalam benaknya, mengapa dia akhir-akhir ini semakin memikirkan Zero! Dia mencoba mengusir pikiran tersebut dan tidak lama sebuah ketukan membuyarkannya.

"Masuklah, Ichijou."

Pemuda pirang bermanik hijau masuk dengan membawa kumpulan berkas. Dia berjalan menuju Kaname yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela kamarnya.

"Kaname, bukankah kau sekarang ketua dari asrama ini, kupikir kau akan keluar untuk menyambut para murid disini. _Nah, _itu terserah padamu, jika kau mau atau tidak. Oh! Ini berkas murid-murid yang ada di asrama."kata Ichijou tidak lepas dari senyuman ramahnya sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu ketangan Kaname.

Kaname dengan senang hati menerimanya karena sejenak dia bisa melepas pikirannya dari Zero, Ichijou segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Beberapa menit dia mengecek lembar demi lembar, akhirnya terpampang lagi data milik Zero. Kaname menatap kertanya serius, apa dia tidak apa-apa dengan sekamar dengan bangsawan vampire lainnya?

* * *

><p>Dilain tempat, sebuah danau besar yang begitu indah karena pantulan bulan yang terang dan bisa terlihat ada permata-permata yang muncul di dasar danau. Suasana sunyi semakin menambah kecantikan didanau tersebut, suara serangga-serangga kecil di rerumputan dan angin malam yang tenang. Seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu yang besar sambil memeluk kaki kirinya dan kaki yang satunya dibiarkan bebas. Pemuda itu hanya menatap danau yang ada didepannya itu.<p>

/"_Zero, lihat! Aku berhasil membuat kue kesukaanmu!"/_

/"_Zero, kau memang jahat! Ini vas yang sangat terbatas barangnya."/_

/_"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Zero."_/

/ _"Ibu berjanji ini yang terakhir, Zero."_/

/ _"Sayounara."_/

Dia sedang mengenang sosok ibunya, dia sangat sabar dalam menghadapi sifat tidak pedulinya. Setiap hari, dia selalu dibuat kesal pula dengan Shizuka, namun setiap hari juga dia bisa tenang dalam pelukannya. Zero duduk sendirian di tepi danau di atas sebuah batu yang besar. Sosok ibunya sangatlah spesial dalam hidupnya.

TESS

TESS

Sebutir demi sebutir cairan yang jatuh dari matanya turun. Dia sangat merasa kehilangan, bahkan tidak ada satupun temannya yang mau mendekatinya lagi. Begitupun dengan Yuki. Mengapa semuanya sangat cepat meninggalkannya.

'_Ini semua salahku, sudah kuduga. Kelahiranku seharusnya tidak terjadi!'_ pikirnya.

'_Karena aku, Kaa-san harus diaman oleh Dewan. Demi melindungiku! Aku sungguh tidak berguna.'_

Zero sedang berdebat di pikirannya, dia menumpahkan semuanya karena kesalahannya. Jika situasinya seperti ini, dia memang sudah tidak menginginkan hidup. Shizuka sangat melindungi jiwa dan raga. Namun, apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Shizuka? Dia hanya tahu kalau dia sebagai vampire terkutuk, dan menyebabkan bencana untuk sesuatu di dekatnya. Mengapa vampire yang terkutuk harus hidup? Apa yang membuat dia pantas untuk hidup?

Zero memegang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, matanya saat ini menuju ke arah bulan yang bersinar sangat terang. Wajah kesalnya menatap bulan, dia hanya ditemani suara serangga dan sinar bulan. Zero sudah terbiasa dengan kesendirian, dan dia tidak takut. Dia hanya khawatir teman-temannya membencinya karena minyimpan kekuatan aneh didalamnya. Zero tersenyum melihat indahnya bulan pada malam ini, mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Shizuka. Dia tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar kepadanya, sekarang hanyalah penyesalan yang di lubuk hatinya. Angin malam datang menabrak kulit Zero, dinginnya malam tidak mengalahkannya. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah sangat kebal, dia jarang terkena penyakit. Vampire tidak sakit! Zero bertahan untuk menjadi kuat dan dia akan berusaha untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya untuk membantu, dia tidak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Zero beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan wajah yang sudah tenang dia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan kekuatan vampirenya hanya beberapa menit saja dia sudah berada di depan pintu Asrama _Moon_. Memasuki lorong kamarnya dia cukup gelisah dan banyak yang membebani pikirannya. Dia hanya mencoba tenang dan _relax_. Zero bisa merasakan aura vampire dimana-mana, tapi dia bersikap tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di kamarnya dan mencoba beristirahat. Besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah, dan dia tidak mau mengecwakan ibunya. Tidak lagi!

Zero membuka pintu kamarnya dan tidak ada siapapun didalamnya, dia yakin kalau dia punya teman di kamarnya namun saat ini dia belum pernah melihatnya. Dia kemudian berjalan ke arah barang-barang yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan mulai merapikannya. Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, Zero melihat sosok pemuda masuk dengan wajah yang luka-luka. Dia yakin kalau pemuda itu adalah teman kamarnya. Dia melihat Zero yang juga melihatnya, wajahnya menjadi geram dan kembali tenang. Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya, dan terlihat seringaian jahat.

"Ibumu telah di tangkap oleh Dewan karena tindakannya yang bodoh, dia menyerangku tiba-tiba dan melukaiku. Tapi aku sangat kasihan padanya, bisa-bisanya dia melahirkan anak 'seperti'mu. Kau hanya 'benih iblis' tidak normal. Ibumu pasti menderi—"

BAAK

Belum sempat teman sekamarnya melanjutkan kalinatnya, Zero sudah meninju wajah pemuda itu. Zero menarik kerah bajunya membuat pemuda itu berdiri, memang benar tubuh Zero jauh lebih tinggi darinya tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kau boleh menghinaku apapun sesukamu, aku tidak akan peduli semua omongan sampah sepertimu! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan orang menghina ibuku! Aku tahu, pasti kau yang membuat Ibuku melepaskan aura Darah Murninya tadi, kau yang membuat Ibuku ditahan oleh Dewan, aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!"bentak Zero kesal dengan mata pembunuhnya, auranya menjadi tidak karuan dan menimbulakan para vampire merasakan hal yang buruk.

Pemuda yang ditahan Zero gemetar dan memintnya untuk melepaskannya namun sayang Zero tidak mau dengan mudahnya melepaskannya karena semua yang telah terjadi.

"Tolong! Tolong lepaskan! Kau brengsek!"pemuda itu langsung mencakar wajah Zero dan membuat dia terpental kesamping. Zeromeringis sakit saat merasakan dipipinya berdarah dan dia semakin tidak peduli. _Toh_, diakan vampire luka kecil seperti itu tidak mengefek terhadapnya.

Zero berdiri sambil menyeringai kesal dan semakin memperburuk keadaan, dengan kecepatan vampirenya dia meninju wajah _roommate_-nya sampai jatuh.

"Darah dibalas dengan darah."umpat Zero.

Sesuatu membuat Zero sadar dia telah melepaskan aura vampirenya yang berat, dia hampir melepaskan melepaskan kekuatan vampirenya. Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan tiba-tiba, dia mencoba mengendalikan kekuatannya agar tidak lepas kendali. Namun gagal, auranya semakin menjalar ke setiap ruangan, matanya berubah menjadi merah terang, Zero terbelalak melihat kukunya juga mengeluarka cakar yang panjang. Dia melihat _roommate_-nya ketakutan dan menghindarinya jauh dari keberadaanya.

BRAAK

"Zero?!" bentak Kaname yang datang dari arah pintu.

"Ka..Kaname! to...tolong aku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya!"lirih Zero menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak diambil oleh _monster_ di dalamnya.

Kaname melihat ada pemuda yang terpojok di dalam kamar tersenut dengan darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami?" tanya Kaname, tapi terdengar seperti pernyataan. Orang tersebut langsung keluar dan menjauhi lokasi tersebut.

Kaname mendekat dan menatap dalam Zero yang sudah gemeteran, matanya masih terlihat ketakutan dan bingung.

"Zero, auramu membuat takut seluruh asrama ini. Tolong hentikan."ucap Kaname.

"Tidak bisa!" Zero menjawab.

Dengan keberaniaan Kaname dia mencoba mendekat dan Zero mengambil langkah mundur. Dengan kecepatan vampire Kaname dia menarik tangan Zero sehingga dia menempel di bahunya. Zero kaget bukan main, seharusnya Kaname menjauhinya dan sangat berbahaya untuk dekat dengannya. Kaname memeluknya dan Zero semakin memberontak.

"Zero, tenangkan dirimu. Kau pasti bisa." bisik Kaname di telinganya.

Zero yang tadinya memberontak minta lepas menjadi diam dan merasakan detak jantung Kaname dan dirinya berdetak dengan cepat. Zero sudah tidak memberontak lagi, saat ini dia sudah agak tenang.

"Auramu sudah samar, Zero kau bisa melakukannya." katanya masih memeluk Zero untuk tenang.

Zero diam tidak pecaya, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa mengendalikannya dengan sendirinya. Maniknya sudah kembali menjadi ungu, dan kukunya juga bukan sebagai cakaran lagi. Tubuhnya juga saat ini tidak gemeteran seperti tadi, dia menjadi sangat tenang.

Kaname mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi dan menatapnya hangat, wajah Zero masih tampak kaget dan belum berbicara apa-apa.

"Zero, aku juga mau menginformasikan ini padamu." kata Kaname.

Zero melihat Kaname dengan wajah tanda tanyanya. Dia kemudian takut kalau Kaname akan menghukumnya karena dia adalah pemimpin asrama ini. Dia sudah menyebabkan aura berat dan menaakutkan di seluruh ruangan.

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi _roommate_-mu. Jadi aku bisa menjadi mengawasimu setiap waktu." lanjutnya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Eh?"

Dia pikir Keluarga Kuran adalah hala yang harus dia jauhkan dalam hidupnya, tapi dia mungkin akan menjalani proses yang panjang pula. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali dirinya.

* * *

><p>AN: terima kasih utuk para pembaca. dan juga teman-teman yang mereview.<p>

**Ah untuk yuuki no lemonasem: iya maaf yyaa, itu memang author terinspirasi sama fiction itu, author harap bisa melanjutkannya soalnya ganjel banget. tapi Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ini juga saya baru tahu, tapi lain kali author akan buat fic yang berasal dari author sendiri. **

**salam kenal juga dan jga minta maaf, ini akan jadi pembelajaran author untuk berikutnya.**

**Yah ini juga belum selesai, gudang inspirasi author belum selesai~ sekali lagi author minta maaf m(_ _)m **

**keep reading soalnya ini belum selesai. hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

"Eh?"

Mata ungunya menangkap sosok Pangeran Darah Murni tidak percaya! Dia begitu terperanjat saat Kaname dengan senangnnya mengajak Zero menjadi teman satu kamarnya. Hal ini yang menjadi pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya menemukan seseorang yang sedia tinggal bersamanya selain Shizuka. Dan ini juga pertama kalinya dia minta tolong kepada orang lain! Apalagi dia itu seorang yang seperti Kaname! Dia tidak dapat mempercayainya, tapi dia harus. Kesempatan ini mungkin tidak akan ada lagi untuk waktu yang lama, tapi dalam benaknya akhir-akhir ini Kaname sangat perhatian dengannya namun dia menyangkalnya, vampire seperti dia tidak baik untuk diperhatikan.

'_Mungkin Kaname hanya kasihan padaku. Tapi aku tidak mau dikasihani.'_pikirnya dalam hati.

Merasa gelagat Zero menjadi berubah, Kaname menarik tangannya agar Zero lebih mempercayakan dirinya.

"Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu, aku akan membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan!"

"Zero, sampai kapan kau terus keras kepala? Aku bisa bantu."

"Tidak, aku bisa bawa sendiri. Kau sudah cukup baik." balas Zero sambil berjalan menuju barang-barangnya yang masih diatas kasur.

Kaname hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sangat keras kepala itu. Tapi dalam hatinya dia juga senang karena Zero bersedia menjadi teman sekamarnya, walaupun tadinya menjadi masalah oleh para pelayannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Zero bersama vampire yang lain, karena kekuatannya. Makanya, karena dia seorang Darah Murni dan yakin untuk bisa menahan kekuatan Zero, dia akan menjadi pengawas untuk Zero.

Kaname duduk dikursi sedang membaca buku sambil menyilangkan kakinya, dia sudah berada di kamar megahnya. Berbeda dengan kamar-kamar lainnya, dia punya kamar yang khusus untuk Darah Murni atau Pemimpin asrama. Kamarnya bisa dua kali lipat dari kamar-kamar yang lainnya. Kain sudah di tugaskan olehnya untuk mencari kamar yang tepat untuknya, usahanya memang tidak mengecewakan. Malam ini sangat indah menurut Kaname, karena suasana yang sangat hening begitu menenangkan.

TOK

TOK

"Masuk." ucap Kaname.

Sosok _silver_ masuk dari pintunya sambil membawa tas di kedua tangannya, wajahnya masih masam dan melangkah masuk. Dia hanya berdiri dan memandang Kaname serius. Yang ditatap menatap balik, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan, mereka hanya saling tatap-menatap. Dan akhirnya Zero tidak sanggup menahannya.

"Berhenti menatapku terus, vampire!"bentak Zero kesal.

"Heh..aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak menatapku duluan, lagipula kau juga vampire, Zero." jawab Kaname dengan seringaian.

Zero kembali mendengus dan membuang mata ke arah lain asalkan tidak menatap Kaname. Dia kesal mengatakannya tapi saat ini dia malu. Dia juga terlihat sangat bodoh didepannya! Menatap Darah Murni tanpa bicara apapun. Tapi pandangannya kembali menuju lantai karpet yang terlihat bersih, dia merasa ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Zero begitu bingung untuk memulainya darimana, perasaannya begitu tidak karuan diantara senang dan marah. Senang karena mendapatkan teman sekamar yang tidak peduli dengan siapa dirinya, tapi marah juga karena hatinya merasa aneh dan dia tidak mengetahuinya.

Surai coklat mengernyitkan alis disaat Zero sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannnya, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa?"bisik Zero, Kaname berhenti saat berjalan ke arahnya. "kenapa kau mau sekamar denganku? Bukankah aku sangat berbahaya dan menyeramkan, tapi kau tidak mencoba menghukumku atau membunuhku. Kenapa Kaname?"

Yang ditanya masih menatap pemuda didepannya yang sedang menyembunyikan ekspresinya, dia tahu kalau Zero akan mengatakan ini.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku vampire Darah Murni dan masih diatasmu walaupun statusmu tidak diketahui. Namun, demi kenyamanan seluruh penghuni asrama _Moon_, aku akan melakukannya." jawab Kaname tenang.

Tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya, Kaname adalah vampire yang peduli dengan keselamatan klannya, dia juga vampire yang sangat disegani kalaupun dia ketahuan sekamar dengan vampire yang tidak jelas statusnya maka reputasinya akan tercemar pula.

'_Darah Murni yang aneh, mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san.' _pikir Zero.

Kaname tidak sabaran dan mencoba membawa barang-barang milik Zero, membuat yang punya menerjap kaget. Kaname membantu membawanya ke tempat tidur milik Zero yang berada di ruangan lain namun masih disatu tempat, tempatnya terpisah namun masih di satu tempat. Zero mengikutinya dari belakang dan tidak bilang apa-apa.

"Ini kamarmu, kau bisa merapikan barang-barangmu. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, malam ini istirahatlah. Besok kita akan mulai hari pertama masuk kelas." ujar Kaname kemudian pergi meninggalkan Zero.

Melihat-lihat ke setiap sudut ruangan, dia mulai merapikan baju-bajunya di almari, dia menaruh peralatan mandi di area Kaname. Kamar mandi yang luas dan terdapat cermin raksasa dipajang di dinding. Dia segera menyikat gigi dan kembali ke kamarnya tanpa melirik ke Kaname sedikitpun. Setelah mengganti baju dengan piyamanya dia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menatap l

angit-langit gelap. Kemudian menyamping dan mengambil sebuah benda yang begitu berarti baginya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel miliknya, dia tersenyum melihat sebuah email dari ibunya.

"_Oyasumi, Kaa_-san." bisik Zero lalu menutup matanya, tidur.

Di lain ruangan yang tidak sebesar kamar Kaname, figur pirang bermanik biru sedang mengadu kesal kepada surai _orange. _

"Kenapa Kaname-sama mau satu kamar dengan Zero? Bukankah dia berbahaya?" umpat Aido kesal.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuannya itu, mengorbankan nyawanya demi penghuni asrama. Aido dan Kain tadi juga merasakan aura berat dan kuat, berbeda dari aura milik Kaname. Mereka yakin kalau aura itu milik Zero, karena mereka ikut menonton disaat Zero menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda, tanaman yang berduri melilit di sekitar tubuhnya dan menakutkan.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kepala Asrama, Hanabusa. Mungkin ini yang terbaik menurutku. Apa kau mau tidur dengan ketakutan akan mimpi buruk, _huh_?" ledek Kain, namun jawabannya masuk akal. Kaname membiarkan Zero menjadi _roommate_-nya agar menahan atau mencegah kekuatan Zero.

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriak Aido.

Aido tahu kalau disaat dia bermimpi buruk pasti Kain akan menggodanya atau menjahilinya. Kejahilan sepupunya sudah tingkat iblis. Aido tidak mengharapkan mimpi buruk terjadi kalau sekamar dengan Kain.

Surai _orange_ menyeringai _devil_, sangat senang sekali dia menggoda Aido.

TOK

TOK

"_Nii_-sama, apa kau masih bangun?" suara gadis manis sambil menginitip kamar Kaname.

"Yuki. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku dan Maria-chan tidak bisa tidur, karena merasakan aura Zero. _Nii_-sama, dimana Zero?"ucap Yuki cemas saat menatap manik coklat kemerahan yang mirip dengannya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Yuki. Hari ini dia mengalami hari yang berat, dia berpisah dengan Shizuka-san pasti membuatnya kesepian." kata Kaname masih dengan membaca bukunya.

"_Nii_-sama, aku mau membantu Zero! Dia memang kesepian tapi aku tahu dia tidak pernah mengatakannya dan memendamnya sendiri. Aku merasakannya tapi itu juga membuatku sedih. Kaname _Nii_-sama pasti merasakannya juga, _kan_?" kata Yuki dengan suara parau.

Kaname menatap adiknya tersenyum dan memeluknya sambil mengusap rambut kepalanya lembut. Tidak menyangka adiknya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan rasa miliknya. Yuki memang gadis yang baik dan ramah, mungkin dia bisa berteman akrab dengan Zero bila dia bersabar.

"Hai, aku merasakannya juga, Yuki. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, semua akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Yuki tersenyum senang ke arah Kaname dan mencium kening kakaknya itu, Kaname melihat Yuki berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melanjutkan membacanya.

Di sela-sela seriusnya membaca terlintas kalau dia ingin mengunjungi kamar Zero. Memastikan kalau Zero sudah tidur atau belum, dia menuju ke kamarnya dan terlihat gelap. Berbeda dengan milik Kaname yang mempunyai ruangan yang memiliki jendela besar dan balkon. Tapi Zero tidak punya! Memasuki ruangannya yang gelap dan melihat sebuah gundukan di atas kasur. Dia tersenyum saat menemukan Zero sudah tidur, melihat wajah tenangnya saat tertidur membuat Kaname ingin menyentuh wajahnya.

DEG

DEG

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat, wajahnya menjadi merah. Dia tidak seperti biasanya mempedulikan seseorang selain Yuki, tapi dia memiliki perasaan yang mengganjil di dalam dirinya saat melihat Zero sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya. Kaname tidak bisa melepas senyumannya dari pemuda yang tertidur, kulitnya yang putih, alis matanya yang panjang dan rapi mempunyai kesan 'sempurna' dimatanya.

'_Tunggu...tunggu, baru saja aku berpikir Zero sempurna dimataku, Oh tidak! Aku harus mengusir pikiran ini. Tapi memang benar kalau Zero cukup sempurna untuk seorang laki-laki'_ benaknya.

Kaname merasa ada pergerakan dari tubuh Zero mencoba untuk sadar akan lamunanya, dia bisa melihat Zero sedang mengigau sesuatu.

'_Kaa-_san...' bisiknya.

Kaname melihatnya sedih bila saat ini, dia mengusap rambutnya lembut tidak menginginkan membangunkan Zero.

"Kau rindu Ibumu, Zero."bisik Kaname.

Dia sudah berada di ruangannya, tidur di sofa sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Dia juga harus beristirahat, banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan besok.

Di suatu ruangan yang mewah dan luas, Shizuka tahu ini adalah ruangan pertemuan para Dewan Vampire. Para petinggi duduk diatas mimbar-mimbar dan mengelilingi Shizuka yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ratu Darah Murni, Hiou Shizuka. Anda ditahan karena telah membesarkan sebuah senjata yang bisa membasmi klan vampire. Dan juga kami telah mengirimmu dan anak adopsimu itu di kawasan vampire agar tidak membahayakan para orang penting disana. Kami mendengar saat ulang tahunnya kau mengundang pejabat penting vampire ke kediamanmu, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimaafkan." terang Kepala Dewan Vampire. Ichiou Asato.

Shizuka sangat geram saat mendengar kalau Zero adalah 'senjata' dia sudah cukup menderita karena ucapan-ucapan yang tidak masuk akal. Zero adalah putranya yang tidak bermaksud untuk melukai siapapun, dia anak yang baik. Bahkan dia hampir lupa kalau Zero adalah anak adopsinya.

"Aku tidak pernah membesarkannya untuk menjadi senjata atau apapun. Aku membesarkannya sebagai putraku sendiri, dan aku tidak peduli kalian akan menghukumku atau apalah selama tidak melibatkan putraku. Tetapi, jika kalian mencoba menyentuh kulit putraku aku akan segera merobek-robek tubuh kalian dan aku tidak sedang main-main." terang Shizuka kejam jika sudah berhubungan dengan keselamatan Zero.

Seluruh anggota Dewan terkesiap atas ancaman Shizuka, para Dewan tidak bisa bermacam-macam pada Ratunya. Namun, ini semua juga untuk keselamatan klan mereka. Shizuka adalah Darah Murni yang berbahaya jika sudah serius. Mereka tidak bisa mengelak keputusannya.

"Shizuka-sama, jika saat ini keadaan masih normal. Kami tidak akan mencolek sedikitpun putramu, tapi bila sesuatu bencana terjadi di sana dan itu berhubungan dengannya. Kami akan segera menangkapnya dan tidak segan mebunuhnya. Maaf atas kekurang sopanan kami tapi Anda akan ditahan dan diisolasi di tempat yang sudah kami siapkan. Semoga Anda tidak masalah dengan ini." lanjut Ichiou.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Shizuka mendesis.

"Baiklah, Kami akan membawamu besok. Sekarang Anda boleh tinggalkan tempat ini tapi masih dengan pengawasan kami."

"Terserah."

Malam yang dingin baginya, Shizuka sudah menyadarinya dari dulu. Dia sudah berencana untuk melindungi Zero dari tangan-tangan kotor. Dia tahu kalau keadaan Zero bisa menjadikan keuntungan bagi Dewan dan juga malapetaka untuk mereka. Tapi bila Zero sudah dapat mengendalikaan kekuatannya sesuai keinginannya, cepat atau lambat mereka akan segera memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Maka dari itu, Shizuka lebih memilih untuk menghilang supaya mereka tidak bisa menyentuh putra tersayangnya.

'_Zero, kau harus selamat'_ bisiknya pelan.


	8. Chapter 8

Desclaimer : I do not own VK, and I'm inspired with some Author.

Maaf kalo ada typo dan kalimat yang kurang jelas, atau kurang nyambung sama cerita sebelumnya.

Maaf atas keterlamabatan saya menulis chapter selanjutnya. semoga reader gak kecewa dengan cerita saya.

Warning :Shonen ai and all ...

RnR

Enjoy yourself

* * *

><p>"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau! Pergilah sendiri." bentak Zero.<p>

"Jangan keras kepala, Zero. Ikut saja, aku memaksa."Kaname berusaha setenang mungkin untuk mengajak Zero.

Sebab pada malam ini pemilik Akademi mengadakan pesta untuk seluruh murid-muridnya. Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi sekolah tersebut bila seusai penerimaan siswa baru untuk mengadakan pesta. Dan di sini Kaname saling berdebat satu sama lain dengan teman sekamarnya. Zero selalu menolak apapun ajakannya, setelah insiden beberapa minggu lalu, dia hanya keluar kamar hanya untuk aktivitas yang diperlukan saja.

"Aku tidak mau, jangan memaksa atau kubunuh kau!" ancamnya kesal. Zero sedari tadi tidak melepaskan bukunya dan duduk di kursi senyaman mungkin, namun keberadaan Darah Murni sekamarnya membuatnya risih.

Kaname hanya membuang nafas lelah untuk merajuk Zero, dia hanya ingin dia lebih terbuka lagi. Sebab akhir-akhir ini dia hanya melihat pemuda surai silver ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di kamar bila bukan di perpustakaan sekolah.

Dia tidak menyukai sikapnya yang sering sekali tertutup, dulu dia masih terlihat sombong namun bisa berbaur dengan teman-temannya. Kaname mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Zero sendiri, dia seolah-olah dapat melakukan semua hal dengan sendirinya, tapi Kaname menganggap lain. Zero butuh seseorang yang bisa menopangnya agar dapat bertahan. Ya, hanya Kaname yang bisa melakukannya.

"Zero, apa kau takut?" tanya Kaname berjalan mendekati tempat Zero. Silver perak hanya diam dan menatap tulisan-tulisan yang menurutnya menarik. "Kau tidak berani menatap mereka yang telah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirimu." Kaname melanjutkan, saat ini dia sudah berlutut di samping Zero yang duduk termangu.

Di dalam pikirannya memang dia selalu menghindari orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Dia tidak lagi merasakan hal yang dulu pernah dia rasakan sekali. Dia menginginkannya lagi, selama ini hanya Kaname lah yang selalu berbicara dengannya. Namun, dia tidak merasa itu hal yang buruk.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi.." Zero menggantung, membuat vampire Darah Murni menaikkan alis ingin mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "tapi apa?" tanya Kaname.

"Aku mau makan pudding."jawabnya sambil menutup bukunya dan menatap Kaname.

Kaname mencoba menahan tawanya, namun gagal. Zero sangat memalukan karena merasa ucapannya seperti lelucon oleh vampir Darah Murni di sampingnya. Kaname berhenti tertawa dan dilanjutkan senyuman lembut. Zero memang selalu membuatnya takut setiap saat. Melihat wajah Zero yang menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya, akhirnya Kaname memintanya untuk bersiap-siap untuk malam nanti.

~.~.~.~

Para murid-murid sedang mendekorasi ruangan untuk pesta nanti malam. Mereka bekerja dengan senang hati, karena banyak dari mereka menunggu-nunggu murid-murid Night Class.

Di tengah-tengah itu ada Kaien Cross sang kepala sekolah serta pemiliknya sedang mengkontrol kegiatan. Baginya ini adalah acara yang penting dan tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Lalu kepala sekolah tersebut tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan gadis-gadis dari belakangnya. Dia tersenyum riang setelah menemukan sang Pangeran Darah Murni mendatanginya. Kaien segera mengajaknya ke ruangannya dan tidak lupa menyuruh murid-murid untuk melanjutkan tugasnya masing-masing.

Kaname segera duduk setelah dipersilahkan Kaien untuk cari tempat senyamannya. Kepala sekolah Kaien membuka pembicaraan dengan duduk di mejanya. Mendengarkan penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Akhirnya dia mau datang, setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan." Kaname berucap dengan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Kaien bertepuk riang setelah mendengarnya "Aku tidak salah memilihmu untuk mengajaknya, jika itu Yuki mungkin Yukinya sudah menyerah duluan."

"Tapi aku masih khawatir dengannya, walaupun dia terlihat acuh dan sombong. Entah aku merasakan kesedihan padanya. Kaname-kun, kuharap kau mau menjaganya. Dia anak yang baik bila ku perhatikan."Kaien berterus terang dengan wajah sedih. Kaname mengangguk pelan. Setelah berbincang hal lainnya Kaname pamit untuk melakukan tugas lainnya.

Pangeran Darah Murni bergegas menuju ke asramanya untuk mengatur jadwal pada vampir-vampir lainnya. Tidak lepas dari sahabatnya, Ichijou untuk membantunya. Acara akan dimulai pada hari mulai gelap, semuanya memakai pakaian formal dan di larang keras untuk membuat keributan atau kekacauan. Setelah itu, Kaname segera bergegas ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap karena hari sudah mulai mendekati gelap.

"Zero? Kau ada?" panggilnya pada sosok silver saat menutup pintunya.

Namun, yang dipanggilnya tidak merespon. Kaname dibuatnya khawatir, karena bisa-bisa saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan. Saat melihat ke bilik milik Zero, dia bernapas lega melihatnya sedang memilih-milih pakaian di almarinya. Dia tidak menyadari sosok _brunette_ yang menghampirinya.

Zero terperanjat saat seseorang mendekat dari belakangnya dan mengambil salah satu set pakaian formal dari almarinya. Dan memasangkannya di depan tubuhnya.

"Ini terlihat cocok untukmu."ujar Kaname lembut. Melihat rona pink tercetak di pipi pemuda silver kemudian Zero berbalik dan menjauhkannya. Saat ini dia diantara marah dan senang melihat Kaname.

"Seharusnya kau bilang kau sudah kembali. Dan berhenti mengagetkanku, vampire!" Zero kesal menutup almarinya. Kaname terkikik melihat kelakuannya yang menggelitiknya. "Aku sudah memanggilmu saat kembali, sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan acara pestanya nanti. satu lagi. Kau juga vampire, Zero."

Zero mendengus kesal dan duduk di atas kasurnya mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibacanya, Kaname pun ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Zero, kita harus bersiap-siap. Kenapa membuka buku?"

"Tidak ada alasan."jawabnya singkat.

Akhirnya, Kaname berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu yang menghubungkan pada bilik miliknya.

"Saat aku kembali, kau juga sudah selesai berpakaian. Sungguh Zero, aku ingin melihatmu yang terbaik."ucapnya lembut lalu meninggalkan kamar pemuda silver.

Zero hanya mendengarkan ucapannya, dia menatap bukunya tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lakukan lagi. Zero menutup bukunya, mengambil pakaian satu set yang sengaja Kaname pilihkan untuknya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

~.~.~

Setelah matahari mulai tenggelam, seluruh murid mulai berdatangan ke pesta dengan pakaian rapi nan formal. Musik-musik sudah berdengung dan makanan dan juga minuman telah terhidangkan semuanya. Mereka menikmati acara masing-masing, namun dalam benak mereka masih ada yang sangat meraka tunggu. Kaien sang kepala sekolah sudah hadir dan berbincang-bincang pada beberapa siswa.

'hmm, Kaname-kun dan yang lainnya lama sekali.' benak Kaien.

Tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka mengeluarka aura yang beda, sekelompok anggota _Night Class_ telah tiba di lokasi dengan gaun dan pakaian yang indah. Mereka mulai masuk dan seperti melindungi sang inti. Pangeran dan Putri dari Darah Murni berada di tengah antara murid _Night Class_. Mereka berdua terlihat mempesona dan berwibawa.

Kaien kemudian melihat dibelakang dari mereka semua sosok pemuda yang tidak kalah indah dan mempesona dari lainnya. Pemuda yang dia nanti-nantikan di acara ini, agar dia datang.

~Flashback~

"_Kau tampak menawan, Zero." _

_Zero terperanjat dari lamunannya dan menatap nanar ke arah Kaname yang berada di depannya. Dia melihat ke arah lantai yang terlihat menarik. Kaname tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Dia mengambil pundaknya dan mencoba menenangkannya._

"_Aku tahu kau nervous, tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi di sana. Percaya padaku Zero." Zero terhenyak mendengarnya. Namun, dia masih ragu._

"_Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba lepas kendali? Aku akan menyakiti siapapun. Aku bingung, Kaname."ucapnya sambil menahan emosinya._

"_Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua baik-baik saja, Zero tenangkan dirimu." Kaname meyakinkan._

_Zero akhirnya mengangguk pelan namun seolah dipaksakan. Kaname ingin melihatnya setenang mungkin, Zero tidak lagi bergaul dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi kali ini, Kaname akan mencoba mengubahnya. _

_Pangeran Darah Murni juga berpesan padanya untuk tidak mempedulikan bisikkan-bisikkan tentang dirinya. Zero tidak peduli lagi dengan berita apapun tentangnya yang beredar. Dia sudah tidak peduli, dia hanya peduli untuk terus maju ke depan. Untuk menyelamatkan ibunya. Shizuka Hio._

~Flashback End~

"Zeeeeroooooo~" teriak Kaien ditengah keramaian pesta.

Zero segera menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah orang aneh yang menghampirinya. Seketika itu, bulu kuduknya mengejang. Saat Kaien memeluknya keras tanpa melepasnya.

'Kenapa dengan orang ini? Lepaskan dariku!' pikirnya kesal.

"Kaichou, kau membuatnya takut." sapa manis dari Putri Darah Murni, Yuki.

Kaien segera melepaskannya dan Zero berjalan sedikit mundur. "Maafkan aku, Zero. Ini pertemuan pertamamu denganku. Namaku Cross Kaien."

'Eh? Dia kepala sekolahnya?' benaknya heran dan tidak percaya.

"Hmm, Doumo. Hio Zero."

'Aku heran mengapa dia lebih memilih Hio dibanding dengan Kiryuu. Lebih baik nanti aku periksa.'pikir Kaien.

Zero memutar balik tubuhnya untuk kemeja makan, dia datang kemari sudah mempunyai tujuan. Dia melirik kesana-kemari untuk menemukan pudding, sampai akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf."ucapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dia melihat yang di tabraknya adalah teman Kaname yang dahulu pernah mengunjungi rumahnya. Zero masih menatapnya, dia terlihat sedang mencari makanan juga.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Zero ketus.

"Hmm, pudding. Kau?" Senri menjawab datar.

Zero ternyata tidak sendirian mencari si pudding yang belum juga ia dapatkan. Atau mungkin puddingnya masih di dapur.

"Mungkin beberapa cemilan." jawabnya berbohong.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari akhirnya Zero menemukan dan meraih pudding yang menggoda tersebut. Tetapi seseorang juga meraihnya dengan waktu yang sama.

"Meneyerahlah. Aku yang terlebih dahulu melihatnya." ancam Zero tidak lepas dari pudding yang ditarik dari tangan Senri.

"Tidak mau. Kau seharusnya cari cemilan lainnya. Bukan puddingku."ketus Senri menarik kembali.

Dan seterusnya mereka saling tarik menarik sampai akhirnya Kaname datang mengahmpiri mereka mencoba melerai Zero yang bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Namun, usahanya nihil dan Zero masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk memakan pudding. Kaien mencoba menawarkan Zero untuk memakan yang lainnya pula.

"Lepas." tegas Zero, taringnya mulai timbul.

"Zero, tenangkan dirimu." Kaname menenangkan, dia sungguh kesal melihat Zero yang sungguh merepotkan.

"Senri, berikan puddingnya pada Zero, ne~" Takuma mulai melerai Senri, namun tetap nihil.

Mereka berdua tetap mempertahankan pudding yang terlihat menggoda itu.

"Kaien-san, apakah hanya satu pudding yang tersisa?" tanya Takuma.

Kaien hanya menggeleng menjawab bila tidak ada yang tersisa dari satu pudding tersebut. Di saat Yuki dan juga Takuma saling melerai mereka berdua, Kaname seperti melihat Zero sedang untuk menjadi dirinya lagi. Melihatnya sedang serius mempertahankan puddingnya sangatlah menarik.

"Baiklah, aku sudah tidak tertarik."Zero melepaskan pudding dan di ambil oleh Senri dengan wajah polosnya yang sebenarnya senang.

Kaien, Yuki, Kaname, dan Takuma akhirnya bernapas lega setelah Zero mau mengalah dan beranjak ke tempat lain. Kemudian mereka saling menyebar dan bercakap-cakap dan berdansa riang. Kaien bercakap-cakap dengan Kaname dan Yuki berdansa dengan Yori temannya yang berada di _Day Class, _sedangkan Takuma sedang asik menggoda Senri dan Rima.

Di tempat lain sosok pemuda sedang menikmati malam di luar jendela besar dan meresapi angin-angin lembut yang menusuk tubuhnya. Saat ini Zero hanya menyilakan kedua tangannya di balkon, tempat yang sunyi dan senyap. Hanya ada dia dan suara-suara malam yang menemaninya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia datang kemari tanpa mendapatkan secuil pudding pun. Menyesal? Entahlah. Sebagian dari hatinya tidak merasa menyesal atau benci datang dalam pesta ini. Dia saat ini sudah bertemu dengan kepla sekolah yang sangat aneh dan begitu misterius pula, dan bertemu dengan Senri, Takuma, Rima, dan juga Yuki serta vampir lainnya yang menatap tidak menyukainya. Namun, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

'Malam yang berisik tapi aku menyukainya.'pikirnya.

~.~.~

Kaname berjalan menyusuri lorong berusaha mencari sesuatu namun tidak dicapainya. Tapi dia terus mengikuti penciuman dan instingnya untuk menemukannya. Dan Bingo! Yang dicarinya telah ditemukan dan sedang menatap penuh dengan perhatian ke arah malam yang dingin sampai tidak menyadari seseorang sedang mendekat. Kaname berada tepat di belakangnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

Sepertinya pemuda bersurai perak telah sadar akan lamunannya dan merasakan aura lain yang dekat dengannya, namun tidak asing bagiya. Zero berbalik dan menemukan sosok bersurai coklat kemerahan menatapnya. Angin malam menerpanya namun tidak terlalu kencang. Membuat rambut Zero dan Kaname bergerak sesuai terpaan angin.

Kaname menatap takjub melihat Zero yang berada di bawah sinar bulan dan terlihat begitu indah. Dia memang sudah menyadari kalau dari dulu Zero memang indah dan menarik, tapi tidak seindah saat ini. Kaname merasa jantungnya berdetak agak cepat, dan takut bila orang yang di depannya mendengar suara jantungnya.

"Ada apa Kaname?" Zero menatapnya heran.

Kaname mencoba mengatur lagi perasaannya dan kembali teratur, dia mulai berjalan dan menuju ke sebelah Zero. Dia ikut menikmati pemandangan malam dibawah sinar bulan bersama Zero. Merasakan ketenangan bila dekat dengannya, Kaname tidak terlalu tegang atau kaku bila bersamanya. Melihatnya seemosial saat berebut pudding dengan sepupunya begitu lucu. Sebegitu besarnya kah dia menginginkan pudding.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Zero?"tanyanya melirik sang surai perak.

"Mengapa kau tanya? Kau sendiri sudah mengetahuinya kalau keberadaanmu sudah membuatku kesal." Zero mendengus kesal, namun dibalas kekehan dari Kaname.

"Tapi kau senang, bisa melihat semuanya. Kita semua baik-baik saja. Kau melakukannya yang terbaik, Zero."

Dia hanya menundukkan wajah dan tidak mau pemuda disebelahnya melihat wajah leganya. Dia memang sangat senang, dia tidak menyakiti siapapun dan semuanya aman.

"Ayo, kembali ke pesta. Semuanya menunggu." ajak Kaname lembut, Zero mengangguk pelan dan melangkah mengikutinya. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN : ingat ya, kalo ini sya terinspirasi sama salah satu author loh.

tapi lama2 saya kembangin sendiri. lama banget sih updatetan'a -_-

Terima kasih buat yang me'review ataupun yang menkritik cerita saya.

well, I hope is helpful ^^


End file.
